


unbottled appetites

by flootzavut



Series: liminal spaces [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, Angst, Blanket Permission, Friendship, M/M, Podfic Available, References to Sexual Situations, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: "... he's so attuned to Jaskier now, all he needs is one sound, one little cry, and suddenly he's focused like an arrow..."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)
Series: liminal spaces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610095
Comments: 21
Kudos: 579





	unbottled appetites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alleyesonthehindenburg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleyesonthehindenburg/gifts).



* * *

**_unbottled appetites_ **

* * *

  
  
It's all fine, it's all completely under control until he hears... that noise. Then he's taut as a bowstring, so attuned to Jaskier now, all he needs is one sound, one little cry, and suddenly he's focused like an arrow, find Jaskier, _keep Jaskier safe_. Everything else falls away.

He steps quick and light as a cat in the direction of the sound, senses on high alert. It's quiet now, too quiet, Jaskier is never this quiet, and fear runs cold down Geralt's spine. There's a scent, familiar but incongruous, Geralt can't place it. A different sound, a different voice, one Geralt doesn't know, a low murmur that could mean anything, closer now, and that _scent_ , what is it?

Two more steps and Geralt has an unimpeded view of Jaskier, and his assailant has him pinned against the side of the building, and he's- Jaskier's laughing, almost silently, only the faintest gasp escapes.

Geralt stares as clarity dawns, as the sounds and the scent and the laugh coalesce, as the picture comes into focus and makes sense in a way it didn't before. Jaskier isn't in danger. The only one who's in danger now is Geralt, who can't force his eyes away, who's paralysed with shock and with _need_.

 _Damnit, Jaskier_.

He's beautiful like this, eyes closed, head thrown back, face flushed, mouth open but all out of words, just those little laughing gasps that Geralt's never going to get out of his head. Damn. _Damn_. Jaskier has one arm wrapped tightly around his lover's waist, and a hand buried in pale hair, not vicious but firm, _kiss me here, like that_ , a brand of control Geralt never imagined he had, control over his lover and himself alike. Geralt's seen him a thousand times, flirting and kissing and charming his way into the dresses of women in every town they visit.

Never so much in charge. And never with a man.

Jaskier makes the noise again, high and almost pained, and it makes sense now, it's obviously not fear, it's - well it's obvious what it is, and Geralt needs to leave, right now, needs to give Jaskier his privacy, _needs to be the one coaxing those sounds from Jaskier's throat_ \- no.

He backs away as quickly and quietly as he approached, around the corner, out of sight, though not out of earshot. He'll never be out of earshot, the sound of Jaskier taking his pleasure is going to haunt him forever, the White Wolf is _hungry_.

But no, he's stronger than that. He won't imagine Jaskier tugging his hair, Jaskier's pulse under his lips, under him, Jaskier whispering _oh, Geralt_ , with laughter in his voice. Jaskier pulling him close, Jaskier warm and demanding and wanting. He lets his head fall back against the wall, takes a shuddery breath.

 _Damnit, Jaskier_. He takes another breath, then makes himself stand and walk away, back to their room to not think about this at all.

_~ fin ~_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] unbottled appetites](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393002) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress)




End file.
